


Homemade Ketchup

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Recovery, fries, ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Ora and Sans make ketchup together
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Ora hummed as she finally found a recipe with really good ratings for homemade ketchup. Oh! And they had all of the ingredients. She started setting them out, wiggling excitedly as she did. Sans wandered into the kitchen and paused. That was a lot of tomatoes. And tomato paste. And onions. But no noodles? He wandered in. "...what are you making?"

“Ketchup!” Ora grinned as she read over the recipe again. “Wanna help?”

Sans blinked. "...ketchup?" He loved ketchup. And she was making some? He nodded and walked over to watch her work.

“For you. Yeah.” She grinned wider. “First gotta prep everything. Don’t suppose you wanna chop the onions?” She asked hopefully. Sans nodded and took the onions. He chopped them up slowly taking care. His brother was really good at preparing ingredients and making them stretch. Sans really didn't want to cause any waste. “They don’t have to be perfect hun. They’re gonna get blended. They just have to be roughly chopped so they cook evenly.” Ora assured him as she started on the garlic and ginger, occasionally nibbling a bit of each.

Sans nodded and relaxed. He didn't have to worry so much then. "...how's this?" He offered up a fully covered cutting board of onion.

“Perfect! While I’m finishing these, wanna toss them in the oiled pan for me?” Ora asked. Sans nodded and scraped all of the onion meticulously from the cutting board into the pan. He stared at the onion thoughtfully as it sizzled. Ora quickly finished mincing and moved over to watch with him. Sans glanced over at Ora. She smelled nice. It wasn't in a way that made him hungry either. He smiled. Ora smiled back. “Excited to be making ketchup?”

"...yeah. cool to figure it out."

“It is! I just hope it works! Or, well, tastes good. The reviews on it were decent so it should be but...” Ora shrugged.

"...will be fine." It would still be food. It would taste good.

“I hope it’ll be better than fine. You deserve the best ketchup!”

Sans grinned bashfully and rubbed at his neck. "...thanks."

“For what?” Ora asked, giving the onions a stir.

"...looking up ketchup...for me."

“Why wouldn’t I? Making our own is healthier, plus we can add magic directly to it! And, like I said, you deserve the best. We can make it exactly to your taste.”

"...healthier?" He dripped magic into the mixture as it cooked. It came out slowly and quickly attached to the food.

“Yeah. No preservatives or weird stuff to make it shelf stable. Just exactly what we put in. Simple and easy.” Ora nodded, watching in fascination.

"...huh." He'd never really thought about what was in ketchup before

“Yeah.”

“...think paps will like it?”

“I dunno. Probably not by itself but I can make...oh! I’ll make sweet potato fries for dipping in it!”

“...sounds tasty.” He was starting to get hungry thinking about it.

“Oki. Once I get this simmering I’ll get those started.” She nodded. Sans hugged Ora. She returned the hug happily. “What’s this for?”

"...ketchup." And for finding a way to include Papyrus.

“My pleasure sweetie! Hm, I think it’s time for the garlic and ginger. What do you think?”

"...ginger's in ketchup?"

“In this recipe. We can always alter it, but first time I always make exactly per directions...just in case.”

"...alright." He was really looking forward to sampling this.

Ora smiled and added the tomato paste. “I really hope it’s good.”

"...smells good," Sans assured her.

“Good.” She smiled at him.

Sans watched as the ketchup mixture slowly turned orange. "...need more tomato?" They hadn't added the rest of the tomatoes yet after all.

“Yeah. The cans over there? Wanna toss em in?” Sans nodded. He used his claws to pop off the top of the cans and dumped the tomatoes into the pan. Ora stirred it all together. “Oh, shit. Grab the chili flakes please?” Sans nodded and looked around. He took longer to pick out the chili flakes than he'd like to admit but he did pass them over. “Thanks hun!” Ora chirped and dumped in just enough. “Wanna grab a spoon and taste it?” Sans nodded. He picked up a spoon and sampled the sauce. He grinned. It was a little thinner than he was used to and warm, but it was good. “Wanna make any changes? Any other flavors you want?”

Sans thought it over carefully. "...sweeter?"

"Sweeter. Hm...OH! I forgot the brown sugar!!"

"...ketchup has sugar?"

"Uhhuh!" Ora nodded, going to dig out the brown sugar. "It's what gives it that sweet tang. Tomatoes aren't that sweet naturally."

"...like that."

"Yeah? Good."

Sans nodded and stuck a finger into the ketchup to test it again. "...good."

"Yay! Now we just simmer it until it's ready."

"...it's warm."

“Yeah, but if we let it simmer longer, all the flavors will mesh better.”

Sans nodded thoughtfully. "...takes time. used to...fast."

“I'm sorry. It shouldn’t be too much longer.” She said apologetically.

Sans shook his head and patted her shoulder. "...worth it," he said firmly.

“Yeah?”

He nodded. "...stuff like this...hard...but better than easy."

“Yeah. Plus it’s more rewarding. Nothing like making something and having pride in it.” Sans nodded. “And look, you’re making your own ketchup!”

"...with you."

“Yeah, but that kinda makes it even better. Cooking with friends is it’s own kind of magic.” Sans grinned. Yeah, she was right. Cooking and eating together with those you cared about was the best. Ora smiled back. “Okay, I think it’s time to blend!”

"...thought cooking blended it?"

“The flavors, yeah. But to make it a smooth sauce, gotta blend it to make it smooth.” Sans nodded and found a wooden spoon to help stir. Ora smiled as she went to dig out the blender. “Lemme rinse this out, and it’ll be good to go.”

"...not in the pot?:

“Nope. According to the recipe, we blend.” She shrugged. “Don’t ask me. I guess it’s just to make it smoother.” Sans nodded and picked up the pot bare handed to pour it into the blender. “Be careful! Don’t burn yourself!”

"...it's okay." He finished pouring the pot in and put it down before showing her his perfectly unharmed hand.

“Whoa...that’s so cool!”

"...bonus of being...bones." Sans grinned.

“Yeah! So awesome!” He grinned and patted her again. Ora was so gentle. He really liked her. And touching her. Touching her was good and soft. She hummed happily. “You’re a sweetie.”

"...no." He was too big and too rough and deadly to be sweet. He came up with the worst of what he and his brother had done. Done his best to mostly do it alone, but hey. He was a demon, infecting others.

“Yes you are.” She hugged him before setting a damp towel over the hole in the lid of the blender. “Want do the honors?” Sans hugged her tightly nuzzling her. She was so good to him. To both of them. He would never stop being grateful for everything she gave back to his brother. He nodded and hit the button, the blender noisily whirring to life. Ora did an excited little wiggle dance while it blended. Sans looked at her in surprise and let out a deep gravely laugh. He wriggled beside her.

Ora blushed and laughed. “You’re cute.”

"...like my...dance?"

“Your dance is also cute.” She nodded.

Sans grinned. "...copying yours."

“Looks better on you."

Sans snorted and shook his head. "...nah."

“Yeah!” She stopped the blender to look. “How’s this look to you?”

"...ketchupy."

“Good! Let’s put it in a jar and in the fridge, and I’ll start on the fries!” Sans nodded and looked around for a good container for the ketchup. Ora smiled and went to grab a bunch of sweet potatoes. “Think you can help magicify these too? I can’t, and I don’t know where I put the magic supplement stuff.” Sans nodded and slowly took his time infusing magic into the sweet potatoes.

“That’s so awesome!” Ora exclaimed. “Jealous of your magic.”

"...papyrus...he did cool stuff."

“So do you!”

"...good to lay on."

“Huh?”

"...i'm...big." Sans nodded. "so good for...laying on."

“You’re good for more than just that. You’re fun, funny, kind, helpful.” Sans grinned at Ora baring his fangs at her. He almost snapped at her playfully before stopping himself. He wasn't sure that was a good idea. She snapped her dull teeth at him playfully, laughing. Sans grinned and snapped his own fangs back at her.

Ora beamed at him. “Still jealous of the fangs. Wish I had some.”

“...look cute with yours.”

She blushed. “Nah. Mine are all flat and boring.

“...tiny and cute.” They looked harmless, though Sans knew they weren’t. Humans could do a lot of damage when desperate, even with seemingly useless teeth.

“Aka boring.” She laughed, starting to season the fries.

“...like them.”

“Well I’m glad someone does.”

Sans poked Ora lightly. "...you're cute."

She squeaked, ticklish. “Hey! That’s you!” Sans grinned and poked her again. She squeaked again. “Meanie.” She pouted, though a grin danced around the edges of her lips.

Sans chuckled and poked her again. "...very cute." She jumped with that squeak, before reaching out to tickle him. Sans grinned and easily stepped out of reach.

“Haha! At least you can’t tickle me any more.” Ora joked.

"...oh no, what a tragedy," Sans deadpanned. Ora laughed and tossed a piece of rosemary at him. Sans caught it and ate it.

She laughed. “Good flavor for the taters?” Sans considered it. It hadn't been much, so he hadn't tasted much. He did think it was alright though. He nodded. “Awesome!” She dumped some on the potato bits, and a bit of salt, pepper, dill, and paprika. “Wanna then the oven on for me? 425?” Sans nodded and tucked the homemade fries into the oven. Ora smiled and set the timer on her phone. “25 minutes. Whatcha wanna do?” Sans shrugged. He'd honestly be content to sit there and watch the food cook the entire time. “Mood.”

Sans nodded and sat down to watch the food. Ora sat next to him and pulled out her phone to play a game. Sans easily sank down into a half asleep trance watching the food. It was very peaceful. Ora's presence beside him was soothing too. Nothing bothered him. He was just there, at peace with his friend. After a few minutes, Ora’s head landed on his shoulder, the phone falling to the table. Sans looked over to Ora. That was surprising. He shifted so she could lean on him more comfortably pulling her over a little and turned back to watching the food. She settled against him comfortably, making a soft sound of contentment. Sans was happy to stay snuggled with her, the faint friendly smell of fries slowly filling the room. He blinked as the timer went off. Ora muttered something and tried to snuggle into him more. Sans grinned and patted Ora's head. The timer continued going off, but Ora just tried to hide.

"...food is done," Sans told her.

"Five m're m'ntes." She mumbled, clearly not awake. He wanted to let her keep sleeping. She was curled up so sweetly. But he couldn't let the food be wasted. So Sans poked her again. Ora squeaked and jumped, nearly falling out of her chair. Sans quickly caught her and watched her carefully waiting for her to steady herself. She blinked at him dazedly for a moment before the timer registered. "OH! The fries!" She hopped up and went to pull them out. Sans meandered after her. As soon as the oven was open he grabbed the fries. She might hurt herself with how dazed she was.

"Oh! Thanks Sans!" She set the tray holder on the counter and gestured for him to set it there. "Wanna grab Pap? We can munch this and the ketchup?" Sans nodded and hugged her. She returned the hug happily before kissing his cheek and going to grab plates to start serving up the food.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans headed out to find Papyrus. He found his brother sitting outside with his eyes closed, just soaking in the sunlight. "hey."

Papyrus opened his eyes and looked over to his brother. "HELLO SANS."

"...ora helped...she made fries...and ketchup. come try it?"

"OH THAT SOUNDS DELICIOUS!" Papyrus stood up and padded through the house to the kitchen on all fours. "HELLO ORA! WOW IT SMELLS DELICIOUS IN HERE!"

"Hey Paps! Sans made ketchup, so I made fries to go with it!" Ora smiled.

"...helped," Sans said.

"Yeah, but you did most of it." Had he? Sans frowned thinking about it. Ora smiled. "Uhhuh!" Huh. He thought he remembered Ora making it with him. Did he remember wrong? He knew his memory wasn't very good. He wondered why he decided to make ketchup instead of buying it.

"I SHALL TRY IT THEN!"

"Yeah!" Ora handed out the plates, before going to get the ketchup. Papyrus served up super generous portions of fries on the plates for everyone and eagerly awaited the homemade ketchup. She pulled out the ketchup. “Sans, wanna do the honors?” Sans scooped up a spoonful and ate it straight.

"SANS!"

Ora laughed. “Verdict?”

"...good." Sans grinned. He served up ketchup onto the other plates before completely dousing his own fries in it.

She laughed again. “Thank you for not drowning mine.”

Sans grinned and took a bite. Papyrus more delicately poked a fry into the ketchup and nibbled on it. "OH! THIS IS REALLY GOOD!"

Ora tried it too. “Oh! Yay! It’s really good! Good job Sans!” Sans grinned and ate his mess of ketchup and fries.

"THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN NORMAL KETCHUP."

“Agreed. Still not a big condiment person, but this is good! It matches the fries well.”

"YES, THE FRIES ARE VERY EXQUISITE!"

“Good. It’s a favored recipe.”

"CAN YOU TEACH ME IT?"

“Of course! It’s super easy. And Sans added the magic.”

"HOW THOUGHTFUL OF YOU BROTHER!" Sans shrugged and ate another handful of ketchup fries.

“It was. He’s a good guy.” Sans grinned at them teeth stained red.

"EVEN IF HE IS A LITTLE MESSY." Papyrus leaned over and bumped his head against Sans'.

“That’s okay. We don’t mind!”

"NO, WE DON'T." Once Papyrus had, but those days were long gone. He hugged his brother. Sans grumbled a little and hugged him back. Ora leaned over to hug them both happily. Sans scooped some ketchup up on a finger and held it out to her.

She licked it off before making a face. “Straight ketchup just isn’t my thing.” Sans shrugged and ate some more.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW SANS DOES IT, IT'S GROSS," Papyrus said. He had eaten some before when necessary, but he didn't enjoy it.

“The only condiment I’ll eat plain is honey, and that’s less a condiment and more a sweetener

"HONEY IS GOOD IN SMALL QUANTITIES."

“Yeah. Good for sore throats though.”

"IS IT?" Papyrus asked curiously.

“Uhhuh! It’s why humans suggest tea and honey for illness.”

"WOW! I WILL REMEMBER THAT."

“Honey is also an antimicrobial.”

"A WHAT?"

"...science?"

“Uhhuh. Ancient Egyptians used it as a disinfectant. And it doesn’t go bad!”

“OH! WE SHOULD BUY LOTS!” Even if it didn’t taste good in large quantities food that lasted was great.

“I have some. But we don’t have to buy lots. It’s readily available here.” Ora assured him. “And I’ll find an article or two for you Sans. They’ll explain better than I can.”

Sans nodded happily. Papyrus frowned. “ARE YOU SURE?”

“Of course. We should go to a farmers market sometime! Local honey and produce!”

“...sounds fun.”

“OH I WOULD LOVE THAT!”

“Sweet! We'll do that sometime. It’ll be a blast!” Ora beamed.

Papyrus finished his fries off slowly savouring them. “DEFINITELY!”

Ora picked at hers, grinning. “Alright. I’m gonna get everything cleaned up.”

“I WILL HELP!”

“Nah. Enjoy your food. Relax. I got it.”

“ARE YOU SURE?”

“Uhhuh!” She stifled a yawn as she got up. “Relax or watch tv or something.” Sans caught Ora and pulled her in to cuddle. She squeaked in surprise but snuggled him. “Hey. How am I supposed to cuddle you and clean up?” She laughed. Sans shrugged and didn’t let go. Papyrus laughed at them and stood up. He began to clean. Ora squirmed a little. “Hey, I said I’d get it!”

“...too slow.” Sans nuzzled her. Papyrus stuck his tongue out at her and deliberately cleaned more.

Ora huffed and snuggled into Sans. “You’re both lucky you’re cute.” The brothers laughed. Sans stood up and carried Ora with him to the couch and laid down. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“nope.” Sans hummed and got comfortable.

“Hmm.” She snuggled up to him. Sans grinned. It didn’t take long for Papyrus to finish and come out to join them settling on the ground with a sketch pad.

“Whatcha drawing?”

“NOTHING IN PARTICULAR.” Papyrus tilted the pad so Ora could see the looping spirals and circles Papyrus was interlocking into a pattern.

“Pretty.” She encouraged.

“THANK YOU.” Papyrus lowered it and resumed his absent doodling. Ora smiled and snuggled more into Sans. Sans started up a soft rumbling purr.

Ora yawned. “You’re trying to make me sleepy!” She half complained.

"...nope," Sans told her grinning. "already...sleepy."

“Are you trying to make me sleep?” Sans tried to look as innocent as a giant fanged skeleton could. Ora laughed and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, covering the both of them. “Oh fine.” Sans grinned in triumph and laid back comfortably. “Hey Paps, please don’t let me sleep too long?” Ora requested, settling against Sans, yawning again.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Papyrus assured her. "I WON'T LET YOU BE LAZY!"

“Thanks.” She let her eyes slip closed. Sans purred contentedly. He wished every day was like this one.


End file.
